<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare by CookiesAndFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627585">Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms'>CookiesAndFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i guess, reverse crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes you have an idea for a fic, and it's a very good idea, and then you write it, and it isn't a very good fic. This is one of those.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Truth or Dare. better pick,” the akuma called as a beam of light shot out of their palm.</p><p>“What about no?” Chat Noir replied, “I feel like I’m a little old for party games!”</p><p>Truth or Dare scoffed, “You’re never too old for a little game!” They shot another beam at him, forcing him to duck behind a car.</p><p>“Chat Noir!” a familiar voice called out to him, “You can’t get hit!” Marinette yelled.</p><p>“I’m kinda aware of that Princess!”</p><p>“No, really! Truth and they'll ask for your identity, dare and they'll ask for your ring!” she continued. He winced, he hadn’t thought of that.</p><p>As Truth or Dare continued their tour of Paris Chat Noir made his way over to Marinette. “Don’t worry Princess,” he winked, “I’ll protect you!”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Sure you will,” Then they widened as she looked behind him. Moving quickly, she placed her body in front of his just as one of the beams of magic hit.</p><p>Truth or Dare laughed, “Ooh what fun! Truth or Dare?”</p><p>“Dare,” Marinette said firmly.</p><p>“I dare you to... kiss your crush!” The akuma clapped their hands together in delight.</p><p>Chat Noir watched as Marinette’s eyes glazed over. From what he had seen, she wouldn’t be free until she’d done what was required of her. He wondered who she’d go to, just out of worry for his friend of course. He was not at all expecting it when she kissed <em> him </em>.</p><p>He stood frozen for a moment, unsure of what to say, and stared at her. Her face went through many expressions in a very short amount of time. Surprise, then wonder, then rage.</p><p>Marinette turned and glared at the akuma. “How dare you,” she cried, dipping her head and charging, “How dare you toy with a girl’s feelings!” The akuma shot beam after beam but Marinette dodged them like an expert. The akuma didn’t have any other weaponry so she just stayed there until Marinette hit her in the chest, breaking whatever piece of jewelry held the akuma.</p><p>Then she stood there, looking a little embarrassed. She turned around, saw him, and let out a little ‘eep!’ It was really cute. Before he could say anything though, she turned and ran.</p><p>Miffed, he started to console the victim. He heard a zipping overhead which he assumed was Ladybug’s yoyo, but he looked up and she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Later, in his room at night, reviewing the day's events, he couldn’t say he really regretted it. And it certainly gave him a lot of things to think about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes you have an idea for a fic, and it's a very good idea, and then you write it, and it isn't a very good fic. This is one of those.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>